This is Mine Maura
by jbskyyy
Summary: #8 CHAPTER * Maura's fantasy is fulfilled*-/- Jane takes control in her and Maura's new relationship. See how it develops along the way chapter by chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This is Mine Maura

Jane was furious as she walked into the morgue. Her and Frost had chased a perp for three blocks. They cornered him in an alley. Jane stepped up to handcuff him. She turned him around to read him his rights and he projectile vomited all over her clothes. She then found out he wasn't even the guy they were looking for . She was pissed off.

As Jane walked toward her Maura caught sight of Jane's clothes. Hiding her smile behind her hand asks " Oh what on earth happened to you ? "

Jane furrows her brow. She was not in the mood to be laughed at. " A perp threw up on me. You have anything clean I can change into? "

" Of course Jane. I have some scrubs you can put on. If you would like you can take a shower also. "

Jane grumbled at Maura. " Only if I can use your private shower? I am not in the mood for the locker room. "

" Yeah sure you can use my shower. Let me go get your scrubs and get the shower ready for you." Maura turned and walked to her office.

Jane stood there with dried vomit all over her waiting for Maura to come back. Jane was getting more and more upset . She was just mad about everything and it was only getting worse by the minute. Jane's case was going nowhere. Her life just seemed like it was at a stand still. She hadn't had a date in six months. Or sex in nine months. Or satisfying sex in well she couldn't even remember when. She was so sexually frustrated she could scream.

Same thing day after day was driving her crazy. The most infuriating thing was she knew what would make her whole life change in an instant . What would make all the her frustrations melt away.

One thing would change everything for Jane. That one thing was walking out of her office towards her.

Jane had enough she was going to do something. Her and Maura had danced around it enough. They had been flirting blatantly with each other for months now. For God's sakes they had sleepovers together. Sleeping and spooning in the same bed wearing barely there t-shirts and panties. Jane thought to herself enough is enough. She just couldn't take it anymore. Their friendship was surely strong enough to risk more with each other.

Jane had two conflicting thoughts. One Jane was so mad she wanted to go find the perp who threw up on her and kick his ass. Or she could do the second which was she wanted to grab Maura throw her down on her desk and fuck her. Yes fuck her not make love to her . She wanted Maura to feel exactly how much she wanted her. And after they fucked she wanted Maura to beg her for more.

Maura saw Jane's intense expression . She watched Jane's breathing in and out hard. She couldn't read exactly what was going through Jane's thoughts. But she settled on mad at the perp.

She approached Jane . " Jane you will feel better once you get out of those clothes. C'mon let's get you in the shower. "

Maura led Jane to her office. Once inside Maura closed the door and closed the shades. Jane's breathing was getting out of control. It was taking all of her restraint to keep her hands off Maura.

Maura was worried about Jane's breathing. " Jane are you okay? You seem to be having a problem breathing."

Maura put her fingers on Jane's neck and monitored her heartbeat.

Jane couldn't take it and ripped Maura's hand away. " Maura please don't."

Confused Maura " Well here let me help you get these ruined clothes off you."

Jane couldn't stop her. Maura began unbuttoning her shirt.

" Take your shoes off Jane."

Jane kicks off her shoes. Maura takes Jane's shirt off leaving her only in her tank top. Then Maura unbuckles Jane's belt and unbuttons her pants and takes them down off Jane.

Jane is so aroused by Maura undressing her that she is shaking at this point. Standing only in a tank top and boy shorts.

Jane grabs Maura's wrists . " Maura you are gonna have to stop touching me. Or I am going to take what is mine."

Maura looked worriedly at Jane like she was crazy. " Jane you are acting strange . Maybe you need to sit down for a minute and calm down. And what exactly do you think is yours? "

Jane didn't sit down and didn't let go of Maura's wrists. " I smell.."

Maura looked at her confused " What?... Oh uh the vomit. Yes you do..You get undressed and jump in the shower. I will go get your scrubs. Okay? "

Jane let go of Maura's wrists. She lifted off her shirt exposing her harden nipples and breasts to Maura. Maura stared for a second feeling her own arousal pounding between her legs. She then shyly turned and walked away. Jane took off her boy shorts and got in the shower.

The cool water flowing through her hair felt so soothing to Jane. But it did nothing to cool her burning desire for Maura between her own legs. Jane washed off all the remnants of the vomit from her hair and body.

She heard Maura come back into her office. Maura came up to the door of the shower.

" Jane I have a pair of black scrubs and a towel laying out here for you. I also brought a shower gel. It is supposed to calm you. Would you like to try it? "

Jane smiled and thought to herself . Now or never. " Maura … Bring the gel …... and bring me what is mine too."

All Jane could hear was the shower. Maura was not saying anything.

Jane was getting impatient " Now Maura !"

" Jane?...I don't understand. What is yours that I need to bring you? " Silence again. " Jane?..."

Maura was a little nervous but picked up the gel and went to hand it to Jane.

Maura knocked on the shower door. Jane opened it. Maura stuck the gel inside the shower to Jane.

Jane pulled Maura into the shower with her. Then pushed her against the shower wall tiles hard. The water soaked Maura's scrubs. And water dripped from her curls and down her body. Jane grabbed Maura between her legs and squeezed her roughly.

" This Maura" Jane began squeezing and fondling Maura between her legs. " This is mine... And you know it."

Maura gasped then squirmed under Jane's fingers on her . And she was getting light headed. All the blood had rushed from her head to between her legs. All she could feel was the blood rushing and pounding between her legs. She felt Jane's fingers grabbing and touching her.

Jane moved as close as she could to Maura's mouth with her own mouth without touching. She then says " Tell me to stop Maura I dare you?.. I know you want me as much as I want you... Tell me you want this?...Tell me this is mine? "

Maura was gasping for breath. She was dizzy and wanted more from Jane . But she couldn't form any words. Only moans of pleasure came out of her mouth.

Jane laid her head down on Maura's shoulder and whispered in her ear. " God Maura please?... I ache for you...Please tell me this is mine? I need you so much Maura. But I will stop if you want me to."

Maura looked into Jane's eyes and shook her head no . She whispered " Don't stop please...Jane."

Jane's mouth searched out Maura's lips. Maura licked her lips and Jane licked her own lips and pressed them hard against Maura's. Almost painfully hard. Jane desperately wanted Maura to feel her To make it real and not another one of Jane's dreams. She did not want to wake up if it was.

Jane dragged and tore off Maura's now soaked scrubs from her body. Jane threw the scrubs out of the shower . Jane grabbed Maura's breasts and began kissing and licking them. She took the nipples one at a time into her mouth an gently sucked on them. Then Jane once again grabbed Maura mound between her legs. Jane was rubbing on Maura's clit . Eliciting loud moans of encouragement to Jane.

But that was not enough for Jane " Maura tell me... I need you to tell me ….that this.." She pressed down hard on Maura's mound " that this is mine. Maura say it.. say it's mine."

Maura's head was on Jane's shoulder. Maura was holding on tightly to Jane because her knees were getting weak and shaking .

Breathing and panting hard Maura whispered into Jane's ear. " It's yours Jane. It's always been yours...I'm yours...please Jane..."

Jane puts her fingers inside Maura's soaking wet and waiting folds. She begins pushing them in and out of her. Jane feels Maura's silky walls contracting around her fingers.

Maura reaches and snakes her fingers between Jane's legs. Reaching her soaked folds . She thrusts three fingers into Jane.

" Oh Maura!" Jane comes almost immediately fast and hard. While she is still pumping and curling her fingers in Maura.

Hearing Jane come Maura soon follows. Maura looses her battle with standing as her knees go weak. And they both slide down the shower walls holding onto each other tightly.

Jane and Maura were each breathing hard with their fingers still inside each other. They look into each others eyes.

Maura says " Oh god Jane... that was ….. intense...I don't even..." Maura takes a deep breath smiles and lets it out slowly. " I have this overwhelming feeling to thank you. "

Jane looks and Maura and laughs " Really? Thank me? I think I should be the one thanking you. "

Maura and Jane both laugh and start kissing each other. They jump when they hear a loud knocking on the office door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

This is Mine Maura

Maura jumped up off the shower floor. She wrapped herself in the towel she had laid out for Jane. Maura asked through the door.

" Who's there? "

Frost " It's Frost is Jane in there with you? "

Maura nervously answers " Um... Well yes but she is taking a shower. "

Frost " Oh yeah her clothes got ...yeah um tell her we got a lead . When she gets done tell her I'll meet her at the car okay? "

" Okay Barry I'll tell her."

Frost " Thanks Maura." Frost leaves the morgue.

Maura makes her way back to the shower. Jane is already dressed and grabbing her gun and badge.

" That was Barry.."

" Yeah I heard. Um I gotta go. I'll text you okay? Bye Maur. " Jane gave Maura a quick peck on the lips and left quickly.

A stunned Maura stood frozen watching the back of Jane hurriedly jog out of her office.

Maura says out loud to an empty office. " What the hell just happened? "

As Maura's body was still feeling the tingling effects of Jane's touch. Maura started to replay everything that transpired. To try and make some sense of what had happened.

Maura locked her office door and sat down at her desk. She thought to herself . She would just try to remember step by step what had happened. Okay first thing was I was working on a file. Then Jane walked in covered in soiled clothing. Nothing new there. Second she seemed mad. Yes she was mad. I thought she was mad at the man who ruined her clothes. But now I'm not to sure that is why she was mad. She was aroused not mad. Then she grabbed me. Damn! that was hot. I have never seen her so forceful. This is mine she said. God ! Is it ever hers. Any time anywhere it is definitely hers. Maura smiled and drifted off daydreaming of Jane .

An hour later Maura gets a text-

Jane- sorry I had to leave

Maura- you have a case

J- yeah

M- busy?

J- waiting in car

M- Why?

J- Frost interviewing witness

J- guy smells thought I would wait in car.

M- oh poor Barry

J- Hey I was thrown up on already today.

M- I remember that well..

J- yeah about that...?

M- what ?

J- r u mad ?

M- why would I be mad?

…...

M- Jane?

J- not how I thought it would happen.

M- you thought about it before?

J- all the time

M- me too

J- I know

M- you knew? of course you knew. I knew about you too

J- yeah I thought you did

M- I'm so happy you …took what was yours

J- me too... just remember it's still mine

M- how could I forget

J- you won't I'll keep reminding you

M- mmmm

J- ?

M- sorry I can still feel your hand on me

J- oh um...what are you wearing? jk

M- a towel. what does jk mean?

J- jk means just kidding..you are still in a towel why?

M- waiting for you

M- Jane?

M- you must be busy . text me when you can okay?

J- I'm still here

M- oh what happened?

J- dropped my phone

M- you coming back soon?

J- Frost is walking to car now. So maybe soon. gotta go... get dressed ..I'm the only one that can see you like that from now on

M- wait! what does that mean? are we dating , girlfriends or lovers or what?

J- it means you are... Mine!

M- Jane you still there?

No answer from Jane. Maura gets dressed. She starts working on her reports. But her mind keeps replaying Jane and her in the shower. She laughs to herself as a song keeps replaying in her head. Etta James singing "At Last".

Maura's work phone rings.

Maura- "Dr. Maura Isles speaking."

Jane- " Detective Jane Rizzoli calling you."

Maura- " Jane why you calling and not texting? "

Jane " I needed to hear your voice. And my fingers are aching."

Maura " Oh no did you hurt your fingers? Come let me have a look at them."

Jane " No I didn't hurt my fingers. They are aching to touch you."

Maura " Oh well then definitely come see me and I will fix that ache for you. And Jane I really needed to hear your voice too. "

Jane " Mmm Maura . I can almost feel you ."

Maura " Where are you? "

Jane " Interrogation. Guy is finishing writing up his confession."

Maura " Oh great that means you are going to be free for dinner later? "

Jane " I'll be free in about a half hour. You though are done for the day."

Maura " No Jane I have a report to finish. And an autopsy to do later."

Jane " No you are done for the day. You have about ten minutes to leave the morgue. That is unless you want to run into Dr. Pike. He is taking over for you for the rest of the day. And you have twenty minutes to meet me at my apartment . See you there. Bye "

Maura " Wait! Jane what is going on? I have to work."

Jane " Maura I have arranged for you to have the rest of the day off. Get over to my apartment. Use your key and I'll be there soon. No more questions. Just go Maura. Dr. Pike is on his way better get going. Bye."

Maura couldn't decide if she was mad or incredibly turned on by what Jane was doing. But she was leaning toward turned on. Considering the amount of moisture she felt gathering between her legs.

Maura rushed around her office getting her things together to leave. She sure as hell did not want to run into Pike.

Just as Maura was walking out of her office she saw Dr. Pike.

" Dr. Isles seems you need my expert help today. You should consider yourself very lucky I wasn't busy today. I can."

Maura just shook her head at him in disgust. She just kept walking.

As she passed him she admonished him " Don't mess up anything . And don't go in my office."

Maura drove faster than she usually drove to Jane's apartment. The throbbing between her legs was making it difficult for her to concentrate on driving.

Maura got to Jane's and raced up to her apartment. Her hands were shaking trying to rush and unlock the door. The key refused to find the lock.

Totally frustrated Maura yelled at the door. " You stupid door. Open Dammit! "

Maura felt a body lean against her back. It was Jane she knew it was without turning around. Jane's smell was intoxicating a mixture of vanilla and cherry. The warmth between their bodies were heating up . Maura felt goosebumps as Jane's hand traced down her arm to her hand. Jane took the key from Maura's hand and easily turned the lock open. Jane eased Maura's body into the apartment.

Maura turned to face Jane " Jane I ..."

Jane turned Maura back around. She led Maura over behind the couch . Jane bent Maura over the couch. Jane roughly lifted Maura's dress up over her hips. Exposing Maura's naked backside. Jane began rubbing and squeezing. She kissed one cheek and nipped the other one with her teeth.

Jane leaned her body down on Maura's back and whispered in Maura's ear. " Shhh Maura . I am just going to ease both our aching. You do want to help me ease the aching in my fingers don't you? "

Maura nodded her head yes . Maura felt herself getting dripping wet and aching for Jane's touch. She arched her backside up and into Jane's body.

Jane laughed a throaty laugh against Maura's neck just below her ear. Jane ran her hands up and down Maura's back. " Good girl. "

Jane reached between Maura's legs .She began playing with Maura's soaking wet folds. She rubbed her thumb around her clit.

Jane moaned " Umm Mine."

Jane took two fingers and enter Maura from behind and whispered in a deep raspy voice " This is the only thing that is going to ease the aching in my fingers. You Maura that is the only thing that eases my ache."

Jane began thrusting her fingers in and out of Maura. Jane felt Maura's walls contracting around her fingers. She started swirling and curling them inside Maura.

Jane whispers into Maura's ear

" Come for me Maura. Let go I got you . Come for me baby."

That's all it took Maura let go and gave everything of herself and came. Maura felt a large amount of liquid gush out of her onto Jane's hand. Jane pulled out her dripping wet fingers from Maura's folds. Maura fell weak in Jane's arms. Jane picked her up in her arms and laid her on the couch.

Jane laid on top of Maura and kissed her. Maura smiled up at Jane " Jane ? I've never done that before. That was incredible thank you."

Jane laughed " You are going to have to stop thanking me every time we have sex ."

Maura laughs " Sorry can't help it."

Jane starts to get up " I need some ibuprofen . I gotta a killer headache. I'll be right back don't move." Jane kissed her and tried to get up.

Maura held her tightly so she couldn't get up . " I have a better idea. I know the best cure for a headache Jane. But these clothes of yours will have to come off first. Trust me?"

Jane started undressing and smiled " Always Maura . I always trust you."

Maura got up and finished undressing Jane . A naked Jane laid back on the couch " Okay Maura cure me." Maura and Jane smiled at each other .

Maura says " Your wish is my command."

Jane wiggled her eyebrows " I'll keep that in mind. Now get to curing me Doc."


	3. Chapter 3- Valentine's Day

A/N – Special thanks to Torigagged for story idea. I tried hope its okay. Happy Valentine's Day everybody.

Chapter 3

This is MINE Maura

Maura brought a bag full of surprises and a big comforter over to Jane's for a Valentine's Day surprise . Once inside Jane's apartment she started to setup the surprise. Maura spread out a big bright red fluffy comforter on the floor of Jane's living room in front of her coffee table. Maura then took off her coat revealing she was dressed in black fishnet stockings and a silky crimson colored garter belt. She was wearing six inch black stiletto heels. Maura had nothing else on no bra no panties. She pulled out from the bag a black silk short robe and put it on to cover herself up. She wanted to reveal what she was wearing to Jane as slowly .

Maura reached into her bag and pulled out a can of whipped cream , a bottle of chocolate syrup , a jar of cherries and a beautiful cloth napkin . She preceded to set the items around the comforter. She reached in the bag again . She pulled out a silver tray and one flesh colored vibrating eight inch double dildo which is called a feeldoe . Picturing Jane wearing the feeldoe Maura smiled to herself as she placed it on the tray. Reaching in the bag one last time. She pulled out a single red rose that Jane had given her at work. She breathed in its scent then placed it on the tray next to the feeldoe .

Maura went around Jane's apartment gathering up all the candles she could find. She arranged them all around the living room and then lit them all . She went and put on some soft music on Jane's stereo .

Maura smelled something odd. She looked around and tried to find out where the smell was coming from. Thinking it might be one of the candles. She began smelling each one . She found the source. She looked at the label on the side of the glass jar. It read bacon candle.

Maura says out loud " Oh Jane sometimes I swear you act like a twelve year old. "

" What you don't like bacon?" Standing at the door Jane smiled at Maura. Maura laughed.

Jane had walked in without Maura hearing her. Jane smiled and looked around her living room . She then looked Maura up and down . She took in every inch of Maura. Jane felt her boy short getting soaking wet .

" My God Maura what do you have on ?" Jane bent down and put her hands on Maura's stockings . Jane slowly caressed her up her legs onto her Maura's waist. Jane then pulled Maura into her arms and kissed her hard. Maura felt an electric tingling sensation throughout her entire body from Jane's touch.

Breaking the kiss Maura tilts her head and bats her eyes and says " You like ? "

Jane vigorously nods her head yes. " Very hot. Very sexy. Take the robe off let me see the rest. "

Maura smiled then saw Jane was holding a bag of her own. " Jane patience I'll take the robe off soon. What's in the bag? "

Jane pouted then kissed Maura's neck and bit lightly on her shoulder.

" I bought something for you. But you don't get it unless your good and take the robe off ."

Jane walked into her kitchen with the bag and sat it on the counter . Maura watched as Jane opened the frig and took out a very expensive bottle of champagne.

Maura took the bottle from her " Jane this is really good but really expensive champagne. You shouldn't have spent so much."

" I didn't I friend owed me . He gave this to me. He says its the best."

" Oh it is Jane. I have only had a sip of it once. It was when I met a Duke And Duchess ."

Jane's eyebrows raised " Wow really ? Well only the best for you Maura. Would you like a glass now? " Maura nodded yes.

Maura found two champagne glasses in Jane's cabinets. Jane started to open the champagne bottle. Jane held the bottle between her legs and then popped the cork off. It shot around bouncing off the ceiling and landing at Maura's feet. Maura bent over to pick the cork up. Jane watched as Maura's breasts were slightly exposed out from underneath her robe. Maura stood up and saw what Jane was looking at.

" I think I should get a peek at what you bought me now. Since you just got a peek at what I got for you."

Jane smiled " Fair enough." Jane reached in the bag and pulled out a big bag of gourmet fudge clusters tied with a big red ribbon with plastic red heart hanging from it.

Maura was giddy grabbing the candy from Jane. She jumped excitedly up and down. " Oh Jane yummy I love these. Thank you."

Jane poured them each a glass of champagne.

" Mmm Jane this is exquisite. This tastes even better than I remember it tasting. Do you like it?"

Jane took a big gulp " Mm yeah it's really good. Huh I'll have to thank that guy for this ."

They took their champagne glasses and walked back into the living room. Jane brought the bottle with her also. Jane sat down on the couch. Maura opened up her bag of fudge clusters and sat down on the couch. Jane was getting aroused as she watched Maura intensely as she was dunking her fudge clusters in the champagne glass and sucking the champagne off the fudge clusters.

Jane looked at the comforter and all the things Maura had sat out down in front of them on the floor.

Jane waved her arm toward everything on the floor. " All this is interesting looking. Planning something are we? "

Maura seductively looked into Jane's eyes. " Yes I am. I planned a little dessert for you."

Maura sat down her fudge clusters and champagne. She then stood up in front of Jane and slowly removed her robe. Jane's dropped mouth opened as the the robe slid to the floor. Jane's eyes were devouring the sight that was revealing itself right before her eyes .

Jane couldn't believe what she saw. Maura was only wearing a garter belt and stockings. The sight of Maura looking like that kicked Jane's libido into overdrive.

" Maura lay down . Now!"

Surprised at Jane's reaction but also felt the aroused throbbing between her legs starting. She laid down quickly onto the comforter.

Jane quickly stripped herself out of her clothing. Completely naked she laid down on next to Maura who was laying on her back.

Maura watched as Jane's intense arousal grew stronger. Jane kissed Maura hard on the lips . Then with both hands grabbed handfuls of Maura's stockings. Gripping tightly Jane pulled and ripped them off of Maura. Jane held them up in front of Maura. Then Jane ripped the stockings in half.

Maura was a little frightened and extremely aroused. She could feel her self getting so wet that she was dripping down into the comforter.

Jane bound Maura's hands together with one of the ripped stocking legs. Jane raised Maura's hands up over her head and tied the end to the coffee table leg. Jane dragged her hands slowly down over Maura's arms caressing them as she went .

Jane kissed Maura and takes the other ripped stocking leg and says " I'm going to put this around your mouth. If you need me to untie your hands or this gag. Just shake her head side to side and I will take it off immediately okay? "

Maura breathing hard " Yes ... Jane? "

" What Sweetie? "

Maura smiles showing off her beautiful big dimples says " I love you. Now Baby enjoy your dessert."

Jane kisses her and smiles and puts the stocking gag around Maura's mouth and ties it tightly behind her head. Jane put her fingers underneath the garter belt and roughly drug it down off Maura and threw it across the room. " Oh I'm planning on both of us enjoying this dessert. I love you too. "

Jane looked around at all her choices that Maura had laid out for her and smiled. She felt herself getting wet. So she decided to start by putting on the double dildo . She knew she was wet enough that her end would easily slide into herself.

Jane picked up the silicone toy as Maura's eyes widened and watched her. Jane saw Maura's excitement in her eyes. Jane moved over and straddled Maura's face so Maura could watch Jane put the small end of the dildo inside herself.

Maura tried to express her pleasure in what Jane was doing. But all that came out was mumbling and moaning as she watched the toy slowly and easily slide into Jane's sopping wet folds.

As it went into Jane she moaned " Oh Maura this feels so good. But I know its going to feel even better when I'm thrusting it hard in and out of you." Maura moaned loudly through the gag at the thought of Jane doing that to her.

Jane moved off of Maura and sat down next to her on the comforter. Maura moaned in displeasure at Jane moving away. Jane smiled and squirmed a little getting used to the silicone toy inside of her.

Jane picks up the whipped cream can and starts shaking it. Jane sprays a small dollop of cream on each of Maura's breasts . She picks up a couple of cherries and places them over top of Maura's nipples on the whipped cream . Jane then takes the chocolate syrup bottle and squirts some in her own mouth and smiles down at Maura. Jane then squirts the chocolate on Maura's toned stomach . Jane writes in chocolate in big letters MINE. Jane with a low sexy throaty tone laughs at her own handy work.

Jane slowly began licking off each chocolaty letter off of Maura. Peeking up at Maura as each letter disappeared. Once the letters were gone Jane moved up to Maura's breasts. Jane licked and then sucked each nipple into her mouth. Maura began squirming and moaning at Jane's tongue lashings on her.

Once Maura had been licked clean. Jane says " Umm now for the real dessert."

Jane spread Maura's legs apart wide. She then took her fingers and spread Maura's lips apart and stuck her tongue inside Maura as far as she could then swirled and curled her tongue. Maura's hips rose up off the comforter. Jane smiled and with one hand held Maura's hips down as she continued. Jane removed her tongue and replaced it with two of her fingers and pumped them in and out of her. When Jane felt Maura was wet enough. Jane used her fingers and spread Maura's juices around the big end of the silicone shaft.

Jane moved up to Maura's face and kissed her lips over the gag and asks " Are you ready for this? " Jane was stroking the dildo.

Maura moaned " ...es ..ane...pl.s! " Maura urgently nodded her head yes trying to get Jane to understand she was more than ready.

Jane laughed knowing Maura was really really ready for her. " Okay Sweetie . Spread those sexy legs of yours as wide as you can for me."

Jane moved on top of Maura . She grabbed the shaft of the dildo and turned the vibrator on. Jane had to steady herself for a second after that. The vibrations shot throughout her body. Once in control of herself again. Jane grabbed the shaft and guided it to Maura's opening. She slowly slid it into Maura. Maura was so wet it went in easily. Jane let Maura adjust to the new sensations for a minute.

Maura was moaning and pulling against the restraints on her hands. She wanted to hold and touch Jane so badly but couldn't.

Jane started thrusting the toy in and out of Maura slowly. Jane could feel herself contracting tightly around the toy inside of herself. She started pumping faster and harder into Maura .

Maura's moans were steady and growing louder. Maura couldn't believe how amazing Jane felt inside of her. She knew any second now she was going to come although it felt more like she was going to explode into a million pieces.

Jane kept pumping as her arms started shaking trying to hold herself up. She kept thrusting into Maura as deep and hard and as long as she could. Until finally she heard Maura scream out her name. Then Maura's body began shaking and jerking under Jane as she came hard. Jane watching Maura made Jane come herself.

Jane collapsed on top of Maura's body. Their sweat mingling together making them slide around on each other. Jane reached up and untied Maura's hands. Jane the untied the gag and gently kissed Maura on the lips.

Jane breathing hard laughs and says " Best dessert I ever had Maura...Are you okay Maura? " Jane rubbed Maura's wrist trying to soothe them from being tied up.

Maura grinned dimples out and proud still breathing hard recovering from her earth shattering orgasm says " I am way more than okay Jane. Oh God that was ….Wow...it was ..."

Jane smirk " Good huh? "

Maura nodded and laughed " Yeah it was definitely good."

Maura grabbed the champagne bottle and drank a big drink straight from the bottle. Then wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

Jane smiled big and says " Happy Valentine's Day Sweetie I love you."

Maura pulls Jane to her and kisses her and says " I love you too Happy Valentine's Day Baby."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

This is Mine Maura

Maura answers her phone it's Jane's cell " Hello Jane. "

In a commanding voice Jane says" Be in the 3rd floor women's bathroom in five minutes . Be wet by the time I get there." Jane abruptly ends the call.

Maura was wet just hearing Jane's forceful voice. Jane's voice always went straight to her core. Maura passed Susie on her way out of the morgue . She told her she was in charge until she got back.

Maura walked fast to the elevator. She got in and pressed 3rd floor. Staring impatiently up at the floor numbers. She couldn't wait to find out what Jane had planned. She was just dying to touch her to kiss her . " Ding " 3rd floor. Maura rushed out of the elevator. She could feel herself squishing as she walked she was so wet and ready for Jane.

Maura entered the empty bathroom. She checked every stall just to make sure no one else was there. Maura was thankful no one else was in the bathroom. But rarely did anyone use this bathroom. It was at the end of a long hallway that led to the file rooms. Maura checked her watch it had only been four minutes since Jane called her. Maura checked her self in the mirror. Her face was flushed bright red . Maura wondered if that is what she looked like every time she thought of Jane. Maura anxious began pacing back and forth . She was staring at the door waiting for Jane to enter.

Five minutes later Jane burst in the bathroom. Maura's eyes met Jane's. Their bodies moved together as if they were magnetized. They had to connect and touch. Jane's body crashes into Maura's and pushes her into a stall. Jane slams Maura up against the stall wall . Jane mashes her lips into Maura's in a desperate wanton kiss.

Maura breaks the kiss " Jane oh ..mmm ." Maura 's hands grab and squeeze every part of Jane's body she could touch.

Jane sucks her earlobe into her mouth and traces the tip of her tongue around it. Jane grabs and squeezes Maura's ass . She thrusts her hips into Maura's and grinds hard against her.

Jane breathes out a hot breath in her ear and asks " Wet for me? "

Jane moves her lips down along Maura's neck. Maura stretches out her neck to give Jane more access. Maura puts her hands on Jane's hips and grinds back on her.

" I'm... mmm... so ...wet Baby. All for you . Oh God ...your lips.. feel so good on my neck. Mmm ..oh.. Jane."

Jane reaches down the front of Maura's scrub pants. Her fingers drown in Maura's wetness. As she plunges two fingers across the river of wetness Maura has created for her.

" Oh Maura...so wet ...Good girl."

Jane bends down on her knees . She roughly pulls down and off Maura's scrub pants and panties. Jane stands up lifting and bringing one of Maura's legs up with her . She places the leg on her shoulder. Maura is now open and on display for Jane to see. Jane smiles as she sees how wet and dripping Maura is for her. Jane dives her mouth into Maura's center. She starts licking Maura dry.

Jane then thrusts two fingers into Maura and begins pumping them in and out of her hard . Jane lowers Maura's leg down off of her shoulder and puts it around her waist. Maura hops up and puts her other leg around Jane's waist. Jane pushes her up against the stall wall for leverage. Jane was holding her leg with one hand and thrusting her fingers in her with the other hand.

Maura starts pleading for Jane to go where she needs her the most. " Jannee mmm yes... to the left Baby..."

Jane smiles and aims the thrusts of her fingers to the left inside Maura. " Okay Sweetie now you gotta do something for me."

Feeling Jane hit the exact spot she needed says " Oh...Yes Baby mmm you feel sooo good inside me. Anything I'll do anything for you..mmm just don't take your fingers out of me."

Jane laughs a low raspy moan against Maura's throat. " Mmm you are soooo Mine aren't you?" Maura nods her head vigorously yes.

Jane smiles "…... I want you to grab hold of my fingers inside of you. Clench down and squeeze them as hard and tight as you can for me. I want to be able to feel you holding them ."

Maura's head fell back. Her eyes closed and began fluttering at the mere thought of her capturing and holding on tightly to Jane's long fingers inside her .

Maura could feel her body vibrating in anticipation of the feeling. " I'll try for you Baby."

Maura bared down and gripped Jane's fingers tightly inside of herself. The feeling sent electric shock waves throughout both their bodies.

Jane was overwhelmed at the tight grip Maura had on her fingers. It caused the throbbing sensations between her own legs to ache for Maura's touch. Jane quickly unbuttoned and unzipped her own pants. Jane then grabbed Maura's hand and shoved it down the front of her own pants. She took Maura's fingers and thrusts them inside herself . She pumped the fingers hard inside herself.

Jane tried to move her fingers in and out of Maura. But Maura's grip on her fingers was getting too tight . Jane could only curl her fingers.

Maura felt the curling of Jane's fingers as they rubbed against her g-spot. " Ohh Jane...mmm "

Jane then rubbed the palm of her hand down hard over Maura's pulsating clit.

" Oh Maura you feel so good. I want to make you come so hard ."

Jane snaked her other hand up under Maura's scrub top and lifted it up revealing Maura's bra. She squeezed Maura's breast one and then the other. Jane unfastened Maura's bra . She watched as Maura's breasts bounced happily out of the bra . Jane kissed then sucked on Maura's hardening nubs.

Jane pressed harder on her palm into Maura. " Come baby come for me . Give me all of yourself. Let go..."

Maura's walls tightened more and began convulsing around Jane's fingers.

Maura came hard gushing all over Jane's hand. " Fuck yes Jane...oh ...God!.."

Jane felt her own walls quivering and tingling . As she heard and then she felt Maura coming on her hand . A sudden feeling of electricity shot through her as she was coming. Jane's body jerked and spasmed in Maura's arms.

" Maura ohhhh God ...Jesus."

Breathing and panting hard on each other after they came . Maura and Jane collapsed into each others arms . They both slid down the bathroom stall walls to the floor. Jane's cell phone went off. She got a text from Frost.

Jane kissed Maura " We got a lead . Fuck, I gotta go Sweetie." Jane got up and fixed her clothes and started out of the stall to leave.

Maura pouted but says " Good luck . Be safe Baby , I love you."

Jane smiled and kissed her again. " Thanks I will. I love you too. I'll meet you for lunch and maybe we can do this again."

Jane smirked bent down and grabbed Maura between her legs and squeezed it hard. Reminding Maura says " Mine."

Jane kissed her then winked at her . Then she walked out the door.

Maura exhaled a long satisfied breath. She smiled her dimply smile and said to the empty room " God I love that woman."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

This is MINE Maura

Maura is sitting in her office in the morgue. It was lunch time . She was anxiously awaiting the arrival of a certain beautiful brunette Detective. Her and this particular Detective had a standing date everyday for lunch. The lunches always included little to no food but rather healthy portions of bodily interactions between the two of them. It was five minutes until noon . Maura's lab tech comes in her office and drops off a note on her desk. Before she could ask the tech who it was from the tech leaves her office.

Maura gets up and follows the tech to ask who the note was from. But the tech had disappeared. Maura opened the note and read it.

" Be in the locker room in five minutes and wait for further instructions ."

Maura smiles and starts walking to the locker room. She knew full well the note had to be from the Detective. Once Maura arrived in the locker room . She took a seat on a bench . She looked at her watch and eagerly waited for the Detective's arrival. Maura was get anxious it had been fifteen minutes since she had gotten the note. Then another lab tech came in the locker room and handed her another note. Again the tech didn't say anything. She just turned and left.

Maura opened the note it read-

Dr. Maura Dorothea Isles,

Your presence is requested in your office for an evaluation of your status as "The Girlfriend" .Your evaluation starts in eight minutes. Do not be late. Or it will be noted negatively on your evaluation. Be prepared to answer questions on your relationship with a certain Detective Jane Rizzoli. You will need to list all the reasons you and her should continue the relationship. At the end of the evaluation it will be determined if you will be allowed to continue or not with being "The Girlfriend"of "The Detective" .

Sincerely , The Inquisitor

Maura smiled and hurried off to her office. She walked into her office . She sees no one in the office at first. Then she starts to sit down in her chair behind her desk.

She hears Jane says a low raspy sexy voice ." Huh uh other side of the desk. I am the Inquisitor I sit there. You sit on the over side you are the evaluee."

Maura smiles and starts walking to the other side of her desk. She sits down then looks up and sees Jane standing in the doorway of her private bathroom. Maura's smile grows big but her arousal grew even bigger. Because Jane was standing there leaning with one hand high up on the doorway. She was wearing her police uniform. Her shirt with the badge still on it only had the bottom button buttoned. It was exposing her toned stomach and beautiful breasts with fully erect nipples . Her pants were open and unzipped . She wasn't wearing any panties Maura could see part of her small strip of dark curls peaking out just above the zipper. Her pants also looked like they were ready to fall down at any second. Her gun belt and holster were loosely hanging sideways on her hips above her pants against her tanned skin. Jane wore her hat off centered on her head with her wild hair tousled loosely down on her shoulders.

Maura muttered to herself " Fuck." She couldn't believe how incredibly sexy Jane was . And it was all for her. Maura felt a rush of arousal and knew her panties were instantly soaked through.

Jane came over and sat down behind Maura's desk. Maura's eyes never left Jane's body. Maura was setting to memory every inch of Jane's outfit.

Jane states as she shuffles papers. Then acting like she is reading from one of them. " Dr. Isles I see here...that you have been having a relationship of a sexual nature with...let's see if I can find the name again I just saw it earlier..."

Maura giggles at Jane trying to act all serious. " Is there something amusing that I am missing Dr. Isles? "

Maura puts her hand up and covers her giggles with her hand. " I'm sorry Inquisitor. It won't happen again. Please go on I really want to do well on my evaluation."

" Fine see that you do refrain from treating this evaluation as just folly. Okay I believe I've found the name...A Detective impressive Doctor...One Detective Jane Rizzoli...is that right Doctor? "

Maura smiled starring at Jane's harden nipples " I uh yes that is her."

Jane motions with her hands from her breasts to her face. " Doctor eyes up here please." Jane laughed.

Maura laughs and looks Jane in the eyes for a second before returning them to her breasts. " Yes sorry . Could we maybe hurry through the evaluation? I have a autopsy to do in an hour."

" Of course Doctor I wouldn't want to keep you from your work. I just have a few questions . Then I'll let you get back to work."

Smiling and wondering where all this is leading Maura says " By all means go right ahead ask me anything."

Jane says " You don't mind if I get comfortable first do you?"

Maura shakes her head no. Jane stands up and unbuckles her belt and takes it off. Then she takes off the hat and shakes her curls . Jane sits back down .

" Thank you I feel so much better. Well to be honest I would feel better if I could just completely take this uniform off. But well I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable."

Maura coughed and choked as she tried to speak too fast. She wanted to tell Jane she would be more than comfortable if Jane took off the uniform . But now she sits choking and coughing struggling to speak and to breathe.

Jane laughs a little too loud. Maura gives her a mean look between coughs. Jane gets up and runs to get Maura some water. She comes back and hands Maura a bottle of water. Jane rubs Maura's back while she drinks the water.

Once the coughing subsides Maura sheepishly smiles at Jane and says " Sorry I ….well I just wanted to say you should make yourself...completely comfortable. I am fine with that."

Jane smirks and goes back around to sit behind the desk. " Well thank you. But if I do. I would insist on you also making yourself...completely comfortable ."

Maura almost giddy jumps up and starts pulling on her clothes trying to get them off. " If you insist I'll just make myself comfortable. Please you also."

Jane stands and takes off her shirt and lets the pants drop to the floor then stepping out of them. Maura unzips her dress and throws it at Jane.

Jane grins " That bra and those panties look so uncomfortable too. I think you should take them off too."

Maura takes them off and also throws them at Jane.

Surprising Maura who thought they would be having sex by now Jane sits down and says " So the first question I have is...Why should this relationship with "The Detective" continue with you? Just give me the main reason as you see it."

Maura finding it extremely hard to think staring at a naked Jane says " Well ….um I ...just ...I am in love with her. That is the main reason I guess."

Jane furrows her brow but playfully teases " You guess? Well I don't know if that is good enough. This guessing no no no that will not do at all. I think this evaluation is over. "

Maura says " No I meant I am in love with her. No guessing I am positive that I love her."

Jane teases " Well I will give you one last chance. Answer this question right and you will pass the evaluation."

Jane gets up and goes around the desk and stands in front of Maura. " Please stand up."

Maura stands up and they are standing inches apart staring at each others naked bodies. Maura is trying her best to resist from touching Jane. Knowing Jane has to always be the one to make the first move. But Jane loves to tease her to see just how far she can push Maura before she breaks.

Jane smiles she could see Maura had started to sweat. Jane sees a drop of sweat falling down her neck.

Jane decides to end the sweet torture she was applying on Maura . She asks " The last chance... the last question..."

Maura was visibly shaking in arousal for Jane she pleads " Jane please...just please ask...I'll give you or do anything...Jane please."

Jane smirks and asks the question " If you put my hand on what is Mine Maura. You will pass this evaluation with flying colors. Do you know what is Mine? "

Maura lets out a small laugh and nods yes " Yes yes yes ...I do...now ? May I do it now?"

Jane nods and smiles . " Now Maura . Show me what's mine."

Maura takes Jane's hand and puts it between her own legs. Jane squeezes her hand and begins rubbing on Maura's soaking wet lips.

Jane softly growls " Mine this is Mine Maura."

Maura nods yes and let's out a moan when Jane's fingers when they make contact with her clit. " Mmmh Jane...yes. ….this is yours...always ..Oh God that feels so good ...please Jane.."

Jane smiles and bends down and takes one of Maura's breasts in her other hand then places Maura's nipple into her mouth and sucks hungrily on it.

Jane picks up Maura and carries her over to the ugly orange designer chair . Jane puts Maura down on the chair she says " Let's break in this chair the right way."

She takes each of Maura's legs and raises them straight up . She then places each leg over each of the arm rests . Maura's legs are spread open wide. Jane gets down on her knees . Jane bends down and begins licking Maura between her legs.

" Maura you are so wet sweetie. Mmmhh you taste wonderful baby."

" Please Jane inside I need you ...please.."

Jane puts two fingers slowly into Maura. They slide easily in through Maura's wet lips. Jane pulls them in and out. They make a squishing sound because Maura is so wet.

Jane says " You hear that sound Maura . Who is making you so wet that you make this sound?"

Maura moans and says " Baby oh...yeah you do ….you get me so wet ."

Jane takes her tongue and swirls it around her clit. Jane then takes her other hand and rubs her fingers between Maura butt cheeks. Jane feels the little puckering wrinkles and begins circling and rubbing that too. Maura's eyes widen at the new sensation she has never felt before.

Jane leans in and kisses Maura on her mouth . " Is this okay?"

Maura nods yes " Yes..mmm oh yes more...on my..God... mmm God Jane."

Jane lets one finger tip enter her from behind. Maura moans loudly and Jane starts moving it out of Maura . Jane was afraid it was hurting Maura. But Maura grabs her hand and pushes the finger back inside of her .

" Please Jane leave it in it feels amazing...mmm yes that's it Jane like that ."

Jane smiles and starts thrusting harder in and out in both ends of Maura. Maura is writhing and moaning. Maura wraps her legs around Jane and starts raising her body up to meet each thrust of Jane's fingers.

Maura is moaning Jane says in her sexiest low growl " Come for me baby...give me all that is mine...come all over my hands baby ..."

Jane thrust as fast as she could . Maura throws her head back hitting the wall with her head she screams out " Oh yes Jane!..oh um yeah oh that so good mmm."

One of the African hats that were hanging on the wall fell when Maura's head hit the wall. The hat fell down and landed lopsided on top of Maura's head .

Jane laughed loudly at the sight of Maura. She sat spread eagle in the chair with a goofy pointy African hat lopsided on her head.

Maura still recovering from her mind blowing orgasm . Smiled and started to laugh at the ridiculous way she must look to Jane.

Maura laughed and asked " Jane you still want all this to be yours?"

Jane laughed and kissed Maura . " Yes I do ." Jane waved her hand all up and down in the air over Maura's body laughing and saying " All this ...hat and all...It's all mine." Jane then leaned down pressed her lips onto Maura's clit and gave it a final long kiss.

Maura laughed and pulled Jane in her arms and kissed her. " I love you baby."

Jane says " I love you too. Oh by the way . You passed your evaluation...Well part one anyways. "

Maura chuckled and says " Oh God what's next?"

Jane smirked " You will just have to wait and see."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

This is MINE Maura

The next day at lunch Maura sat in her office. She was wondering all day if she was going to have part 2 of her evaluation from Jane. Maura was anxious but very much looking forward to part 2. Maura was completely lost in her own thoughts of all the possibilities. She heard one of her techs clear his voice trying to get her attention.

He says " Um .. excuse me Dr. Isles. I have an urgent message for you."

Maura shook her head trying to come back into her serious work mentality. And answers " Yes sorry. What is the message?"

The tech handed her a hand written note. He then turned and left her office.

A slow smirk started to grow on her face. She recognized the Detective's handwriting on the outside of the note. Maura felt a throbbing and a wetness developing between her legs in anticipation. The effects the beautiful Detective had on her was exciting to the Doctor. It always surprised her the intensity of the effects Jane had on her. With only one word from her a warm breath whispered into her ear Jane could render her knees weak and her legs useless. On more than one occasion she has had to sit or fall down .

As Maura was still daydreaming of all the possibilities the little note held in store for her. She heard a familiar irritating male voice. She looked up and saw the bane of her existence at her workplace . Then to her horror it spoke.

" Dr. Isles I'm surprised you are still here. You should have been gone at least a half an hour ago. Please exit the morgue so that I can do my expert work you are so in need of Again in peace." Dr. Pike irritated motioned for Maura to leave her own office.

Anger boiled in Maura's whole body. She thought damn that Jane. She has done it again. She has subjected her to this miscreant once again . But a few seconds later she was flooded with the memories of what happened the last time Jane did this to her. A huge smile chased away all her anger in anticipation of Jane's plans for her. Maura fondled the note in her hand and grabbed her purse . She said nothing to Dr. Pike only giving him a smile that made him uncomfortable as she left the morgue.

Maura made it all the way to the parking lot without reading the note. Maura was proud of her own restraint. Once inside her car she drove out of the BPD parking lot. She made it to a side street a mile down the road she pulled her car over and parked. Maura locked the doors of her car she looked around outside to make sure she was alone. Satisfied she had privacy she opened the note and started to read it.

The

Evaluation of

" The Girlfriend " Part 2

You have the rest of the day off. Unfortunately Dr. Pike was the only choice to fill in for you. But your evaluation must be completed today.

Sincerely,

The Inquisitor

Instructions

Drive slowly and safely to Detective Jane Rizzoli's domicile.

Use your key and enter the premises.

Remove all clothing (even your shoes, sorry) .

An outfit will be hanging on the back of the door .

Put it on do Not button the outfit . Wear nothing else but the outfit. (no bra or panties).

Try to recollect All details of part 1 of your evaluation.

Enter bedroom. Lock the door behind you.

Every action that was performed on you by " The Detective " in part 1 of your evaluation. Repeat them on her now. Feel free to improvise. You may add to but you cannot subtract any actions that were performed on you. You will be in total control. But keep in mind you are being evaluated on your performance.

Reason for this part 2 of the evaluation. - On occasion " The Detective " feels the need to be dominated. To pass part 2 of the evaluation you will have to fulfill this once in a blue moon kind of need of hers. Prove you are capable of this and " The Girlfriend " position will permanently be yours.

" The Detective " is eagerly awaiting your arrival.

Good luck Dr. Isles.

Maura finished reading the note. Her hand as well as her whole body was shaking. She wasn't even sure she would be able to drive in her aroused condition. She could feel all the blood in her body rushing and with a pulsing pounding between her legs. She was breathing hard. She took a few deep breaths trying to get her emotions under control.

Maura started her car and drove slowly to Jane's apartment. Stopping at a street light Maura had and idea. She turned her signal on and headed to her house. She needed to pick something up for her evaluation.

Having retrieved her item from her house she headed to Jane's. Maura arrived at Jane's door. She reached in her purse and pulled out her key to Jane's apartment. Maura's hand and fingers holding the key was shaking in excitement rattles against the doorknob refusing to find the lock. Maura took her other hand to steady the other one trying to unlock the door.

Finally the key turns and unlocks the door. Maura pushes open the door. Once inside she shuts and locks the door behind her. She let out a small laugh when she saw the outfit hanging on the back of the door. It was one of Jane's police uniform shirts with the hat too. Maura undresses and then puts on the police uniform shirt she doesn't button it at all . She rolls the sleeves up because they were way too long on her. She puts the hat on putting her hair in up into it. She bends down and retrieves her item she brought from her purse. She buttons the middle button of the shirt to conceal her added touch. Everything placed just right Maura smiles and walks to the bedroom.

Maura mouth falls open at what she sees before her. Jane is sitting in her designer chair that was supposed to be in her office. Maura wondered why she didn't notice Jane had taken it out of her office and brought it here. But the chair did not matter right now. Seeing Jane sitting naked in the chair with her legs hanging over each arm rest was almost too much. Maura had to lean her hand on the door to steady herself .

Jane smirked and wiggled and swung her legs back and forth. " You okay Maura?"

Maura gasped and says " Fuck …..You like this... is the single most …..sexiest thing I've ever seen before. You are so beautiful Jane...But now I need you to stand up Jane ...Now! " Maura grabs her hat and throws it across the room at Jane.

Jane smiled and was surprised at Maura's forceful tone so she stood up .

Maura walked over to Jane. She looked at Jane up and down slowly then said " Show me...show me what is Mine...Now Jane...take my hand and show me what is mine Jane."

Jane instantly felt a rush of wetness flow down between her legs. Jane smiles then points at Maura's shirt and said " I'm pretty sure that shirt is not supposed to be buttoned. You don't want to fail your evaluation do you Doctor?"

" I can do what I like. And you will do what you are told Detective." Maura watched as Jane's nipples harden right before her eyes. Maura smirked she knew she was getting to Jane. " Now put my hand on what belongs to me...now Detective."

Jane smiled and with her now shaking hand . She places Maura's hand between her legs and onto her soaking wet lips.

Maura starts rubbing Jane's wetness back and forth. She could feel Jane's clit was already protruding out and was hard.

Jane moaned " mmm Maura

it's yours...oh mmm ...all yours ."

Maura demanded " Kiss me...impress me ...kiss me... now!" Jane leaned in and kissed her with all the passion Jane could give her.

Maura takes her hand and puts it on Jane's chest. She gently pushes Jane backwards toward the chair. " Nice now sit back down in the chair." Jane sat down smiling. Maura leaned in and took one of Jane's breasts in each of her hands. She took one of her nipples in to her mouth and sucked and swirled her tongue around it. Then she switched to the other nipple and done the same. Jane was squirming under her.

After a little while Maura stood up and said. " Now I think I liked where your legs were before...let me help you get back into that position."

Maura takes one of Jane's legs and raises it up and puts it over the armrest. Maura takes her tongue and licks her from her knee to up on the inside of her thigh . She then does the same with the other leg. Jane's legs are spread wide open for Maura.

" Mmm you are nice and wet for me..." Maura gets on her knees and bends down and licks her from the bottom to the top over and over again.

Jane squirms and moans " Maur...please...I need you inside..mmm yes ahh."

Maura puts two fingers slowly into Jane's wet lips. And just like when Jane did it to her the sound of her fingers made a sloshing squishing sound.

Maura smiled at how wet Jane was and asked " Baby who is making you make that sound I hear? Is that me?"

" Mmm..yes ….yes don't stop..mmm more Maura please."

Maura leans in and swirls her tongue around her clit. Jane moans loudly. Maura slowly keeps moving her fingers in and out of Jane.

Jane pleads for Maura " Maura please ...more baby please.."

Maura removed her fingers and stood up. Jane was confused and says " Maura ? ...I need you please don't stop ...please not now...I am almost there ..please."

Maura ordered her " Stand up Jane."

Jane was so confused not knowing what was going on. But she stood up. Maura unbuttoned her shirt and opened to reveal herself to Jane.

Maura smiled as she watched Jane's face as she saw the strap on Maura had on.

Maura smirked " I'm improvising a little Jane. You like?" Maura could tell Jane liked it very much.

Jane nodded and said " I like very much."

Maura roughly grabbed Jane's arm and turned her around facing the chair.

Maura said forcefully " Bend over and straddle and sit down on the chair's armrests. Stick out that pretty little ass for me baby. "

Jane's backside was in full view and accessible to Maura to do what she wanted to do now. Maura rubbed her hands up and down Jane's back and moans and says " Mmmm...mine Jane all of this ...all of you is mine."

Maura leans down and kisses her back. Maura gets on her knees and takes her hands and spreads Jane's butt cheeks apart. She sees the little brown puckering patch and leans in and makes circles around it with her fingers. She slowly enters one finger inside . Maura leaves her finger inside then stands up and leans over Jane's back. Maura rubs Jane's soaking wet lips with her other hand. Maura gathers the wetness on her fingers then rubs it on the silicone shaft.

Once Maura thinks it is wet enough . She grabs the shaft and rubs back and forth between her lips and against her clit . Jane begins writhing and moaning under Maura.

Maura starts moving her finger in and out of from behind Jane. Maura asks " You like how that feels don't you baby?"

Jane nods " Yes oh God ! Yes Maura ….mmm oh yes."

Maura smiles and enters the strap on into her vagina . She starts pumping into Jane with her finger and with the silicone shaft at the same time.

Jane moans loudly " Oh Yes! ….oh fuck yes yes … harder honey..mmmm"

Maura starts pumping in her as hard as she can. Maura reaches around and down with her free hand and rubs on and plays with Jane's clit. That was all it took for Jane. Jane came screaming Maura's name. Maura too came hard hearing Jane screaming her name. As she came Jane's body shook violently scaring Maura for a second before Jane stopped shaking.

Maura removed her finger gently from the back of Jane. Then she slowly removed the silicone shaft from Jane. Maura held Jane in her arms from the back.

Jane got up off the chair and turned around. She fell into Maura's arms. Maura led them over to the bed . Maura laid Jane down on the bed and got in the bed with her. They laid in each others arms and kissed.

Jane finally finding her voice hoarsely said " Wow , Maura that was amazing honey."

Maura smiled kissed her then asked " So did I pass my evaluation?"

Jane laughed kissed her and teased Maura " Yeah...but just barely...you are now officially " The Girlfriend ". "

Maura play slapped Jane's arm. " Now do I get to evaluate you Jane?" They both laughed.

Jane says " Oh Honey if this is any indication what your evaluation is going to be. I don't think I would survive your evaluation . You about killed me with mine."

Maura kissed her and joked " I'll take that as a yes."

Jane's eyes got wide and she just says in defeat " Oh God I'm in trouble.

A/N - Thanks for reading -


	7. Chapter 7

\

Chapter 7

This is MINE Maura

Maura and Jane are laying and resting in Maura's bed . After just finishing a rather intensive and exhausting few rounds of sexual activities. Jane smirking asks Maura "Before we start on your evaluation for me . I want you to tell me your deepest darkest fantasy that you've never ever shared with anyone ever ?"

Maura jokes and says " I want you to give me the best , well how many times have we had sex?" Jane shrugs her shoulders not knowing . " I think 8 or 9 times so I want you to give me maybe the 9th or 10th best fucking sex I've ever had before."

Jane nods yes at the amount of times that they had sex. And smiles at Maura's cursing. " First language Maura what's gotten into you? You are cursing more than me lately." Maura giggles. " And second Maura I wanted to do something different. I know you like what we've done already. But don't you have a fantasy you've never done or even told anyone about ? ...Because believe me I will try my best to fulfill it for you I promise...I really want to do that for you...really I do. "

Maura looks at Jane wondering whether or not to tell Jane her deepest darkest fantasy. If she tells Jane and she laughs Maura will die of embarrassment.

Jane watched the emotions of fear and excitement playing across Maura's face and tells her " I promise I will not laugh or judge. I just want to make you as happy as you make me...I swear Baby tell me?"

Maura stares at Jane still contemplating says nothing.

Jane jokes and says the most outrageous and funny fantasy she could think of. " I will do anything. Even if it's us under the a big top circus tent having sex while a clown car door opens up and 16 clowns fall out and begin circling around us squirting us with water from their fake lapel flowers while pointing and honking their horns at us . Anything Maura. I will do it for you. C'mon tell me?"

Maura laughs loudly " Clown car Jane ..really? "

Jane grins " Well maybe not Clowns they creep me out. But any of the other Circus folk I will. Contortionist , lion tamer , bearded lady , guy who guesses your weight , although I can do that if you sit on my face , or even the belly dancer …..oooh belly dancer that would be really okay."

Maura puts her arms around Jane and pulls her in for a hug and kiss .

Maura says " Even though you're a little kinky , I love you Honey."

Jane clutches her hand up against her chest acting offended " A little kinky? ..You mean to tell me that you haven't found any pleasure at all in the sex we have had?"

Maura smiled and laughs and decides to tease Jane and play along to with her. " Nope not at all."

Jane smirks knowing Maura is just playing with her. " I guess we should just have plain straight sex...well not straight but normal sex? Okay that's what we will do from now on. We can from now on only have boring sex. So boring that we will not even bother having orgasms. Because that would be too exciting and kinky for you."

Maura hugs her tighter and Jane moans as it feels so good to her. " Jane that is definitely NOT what I want. And I have had nothing but the most extreme pleasure with our fuc...I mean our love making. I love what we do and it's far from plain. A little kink is a very very good thing . But no on the Clowns for me too though they scare me."

" Ha! So you admit you are kinky as much as I am?" Maura smiles and nods yes. " Good so tell me. You have never told me one of your fantasies. I've acted out a couple of mine so far. You owe me c'mon."

Maura is curious so asks " Which one was your favorite fantasy ? And do you have any more? "

" You tell me your fantasy then I might tell you my favorite. Plus I have sooo , soooo , sooooo many more fantasies where your participation is definitely required."

All traces of the smiles and laughter fell from Maura's face She looked seriously and deeply into Jane's eyes. She wanted Jane to know what she was going to say to her was serious. " Jane baby I will tell you but... if you laugh or make fun or say it's weird..I will ….well I don't know what."

Maura got the saddest pouty look on her face . Jane never had seen Maura look so fragile before. She knew that if she said the wrong thing . Maura would break down into tears. Jane was mad at herself for even asking her the question .

Jane held Maura in her arms and says . " I would never laugh or make fun . I'm sorry I brought this up. I never wanted to upset you. You don't have to tell me anything honey. I just so want to please you in any and every way I can."

Maura studied Jane's face once again thoroughly before beginning. " Okay ...I'll tell you...um well you know I went to boarding school right?" Jane nods " When I was I don't know 16 maybe 17 I'm not sure. Anyways there was a new Professor that arrived at the school...She was ..." Maura took in a deep breath . " Well she was ..at the time... the most beautiful person man or woman that I had ever seen in my life." Maura kissed Jane " You of course has since replaced her as the most beautiful." Jane proudly smirks ." She was a tall brunette with long hair. She was Greek I think she had this amazing olive skin and beautiful smoky eyes that just melted my...um well let's just say she was beautiful you get the idea." Jane nodded but was getting a little jealous but kept quiet.

Maura smiled thinking about " Professor Smithe umm... she awoke all the burgeoning sexual tendencies in my young body that I never knew existed before."

Jane made a joke before she could stop herself " She sounds hot you got her phone number?...Sorry I'll shut up."

Thankfully Maura smiled as she smacked Jane playfully for the remark. She then gave Jane a stern look and continued, " Anyways she was a strict teacher at the school. She would punish students harshly when they misbehaved in her classes . The school really didn't have any rules against corporate punishment. So most of the punishments were harsh. I didn't misbehave so that wasn't usually a concern for me."

Jane grinned " Of course not ."

Maura put her finger to her lips for Jane stop. " Shhh Jane let me finish. This is hard enough for me to say out loud." Jane nodded. " Okay so one day in class we had a exam. My friend who was in the desk next to me . She had broken the point off of her pencil. She asked me for my spare pencil. I said here when I handed it to her. Professor Smithe heard me. She was upset and was going to punish me for talking." Maura takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly.

Jane was completely confused. She was wondering how this story was possibly going to end up in a sexual fantasy. But she quietly waited for Maura to finish her little school tale.

Maura seen the confused look on Jane's face. And was touched at how she wasn't asking a million questions like she usually does. She was letting her take her time telling her story.

Maura leaned in and gave Jane a passionate kiss seemingly out of no where . Maura says " Thank you for being so patient baby. I promise I'm getting to the part I hope you'll like." Jane smiled.

" So um... I was to be punished for talking. Prof. Smithe yelled at me and took me by my arm to our little classroom coat room. It had one stool facing a wall in it, nothing else was in the room. She put her hands on my shoulders and pushed me to sit down on the stool facing the wall. She told me she would not tolerate talking during her exams. She told me to open my mouth and I did. She stuck a huge round piece of hard candy in my mouth. It had a sickly too sweet taste for me . She then took a piece of tape and put it over my mouth. She smiled and told me now I could talk as much as I wanted to...no never mind Jane let's just do something you want to do."

Jane sat up quickly took Maura in her arms and teases her and says " Maura honey c'mon tell me. You can't make me sit and listen to all that . Making me jealous by the way of that teacher who I don't know if I want to kick or kiss her. So You can't tell me all this without telling me your fantasy. It is sounding good so far hot teacher , candy and everything c'mon?"

Maura laughs and kisses Jane " Okay so she put in the candy and tape. So then she told me I was not to get up from the chair unless it was absolutely an emergency. So there I was with a sickly sweet candy taped in my mouth facing a wall. She turned and left shutting the door leaving me in there all alone. There was a light bulb that hung from a chain on the ceiling. The bulb flickered and eventually went out. I was in total darkness. I was so scared and was afraid to get up. I didn't think a light going out would be considered an emergency. So I sat in there in the dark until the exam was over. It seemed like forever sitting there . At least the candy had all melted away in my mouth. I then heard the door open and saw light from the classroom.

Prof. Smithe shocked . She said " Oh my have you been sitting in the dark all this time? Why didn't you open the door?"

"She stood behind me she reached around and took off the tape. I told her I didn't think it would qualify as a emergency."

She leaned down over my back and gave me a hug . She said " I'm sorry you should have come out of the room."

"When she leaned on me I felt it. I wasn't sure what it was at first."

Jane's eyes got big and she raised her hand like asking for permission to talk. Maura grabbed Jane's hand and pulled it down laughing " What Jane? What do you want ?"

Jane smiled then shyly asks " Was your teacher packing?" Maura nodded " Holy Shit! What did you say?"

" I didn't know what to say. I blushed then she blushed when she knew I had felt it . And then my panties were definitely wet and ruined. I was so aroused I just ran out of the classroom and went back to my dorm room. That was the first time I ….."

Maura grabbed a pillow and buried her head in it embarrassed.

Jane rubbed Maura's head with her hand. " What baby first time you what? Tell me c'mon?"

Maura turned her head away from Jane and says " First time I masturbated." Maura then buried her head in the pillow again.

Jane held back her laughter. Because she remembered Maura told her not to laugh.

" Maura honey that is nothing to be embarrassed about...it's actually kinda really hot."

Maura lifted her head and looked at Jane like she was crazy.  
" Hot you think that was hot?"

Jane nodded " Yeah I do."

Maura says " Well it wasn't when I found that Prof. Smithe had followed me and then walked in right when I was coming...which I had never done before. So it was just .."

Jane smiles " Hot even hotter."

Maura sat up and laughed " You are incorrigible. Anyways she sat and talked to me after. She told me everything I was feeling was perfectly natural. Which believe it or not made me feel better about everything. She told me everything about why she was wearing a strap on. And how she was transitioning to become a male and had to wear it . And she was sorry if she had made me uncomfortable in anyway. I promised to keep her secret. Because she would surely have been fired if the school had found out...well that's it."

Totally confused Jane says " What the hell do mean that's it? What? How from all of that I am supposed to figure out what your fantasy is?"

Maura laughed " Oh sorry forgot that part."

" Seriously Maura I swear I think you are just trying to drive me crazy on purpose."

Maura laughed and kissed her " No baby I'm not...Okay the fantasy ….okay um... I want to be.." Maura starts to get shy and hangs her head and rubs the back of her neck with her hand. " My fantasy is for you to well for me to ..."

Jane rubs her hand on Maura's back comforting her. " Take your time honey it's okay."

Maura put her head on Jane's chest and wrapped her arms around Jane. " I would maybe like if ….okay I'm just going to say it." Jane nods " Well I want you to blind fold me put a ball gag on me . Then bend me over a stool and use a strap on on me." Maura buried her head further into Jane.

Jane smiles and kisses the top of Maura's head and says " And? "

Maura lifts her head to look at Jane " What do mean and?"

Smiling Jane says " And what is so weird about that, it sounds hot. When can we do it?"

Maura smiled a huge smile and kissed and hugged Jane.

A/N – I hate to have big long chapters. So Maura's fantasy will be in the next chapter ...sorry...I won't keep you waiting long I'll update it in a day or two.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

This is MINE Maura

A few days later Maura was covering for Dr. Pike at his morgue for the day . He had the flu and Maura did owe him for the times he had covered for her. Jane was off duty but busy setting up everything for Maura's fantasy .She decided she would use Maura's walk-in closet for her make shift school coat room. She made a call a couple of days ago to Maura's old boarding school to see if they had to wear uniforms or not. Maura had never said if they had to or not. Jane really hoped they did and then found out they did. She bought one of the uniforms in Maura's size and had it sent over night to her.

Jane then set out to figure out how to get a ball gag. There was no way she would go in a sex toy store. So she had to figure out something else and hope Maura wouldn't be disappointed too much.

She saw a gourmet candy store and got an idea. She went in and asked if they had really big gourmet jawbreakers. To her surprise they did . She picked out some that were not too sweet. She found wine flavored ones so she bought red and white flavored ones. She would give Maura a choice red or white. Now she needed tape the kind that wouldn't hurt Maura's face. She decided on medical tape. It would stick but not hurt her.

Jane found the strap on they had used on Valentine's Day. She thought she would use that.

Only thing left was to figure out what she would wear. She went to the internet and looked up Maura's Professor Smithe. Jane found a quite a few pictures of her on the school's website. She was as beautiful as Maura had described her. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail. She wore black framed half glasses. And in most pictures wore a white shirt with a black mid thigh skirt. Jane was thankful the teacher didn't wear high heels. She just wore black flat shoes . Jane went all over town shopping but she did finally find everything she needed to fulfill Maura's fantasy.

Jane got to Maura's house to set up everything. Plus she had to get her Ma out of the house. She had just finished getting the walk-in closet fixed up. She had taken out most of Maura's clothes and moved them to the guest room temporarily. Which she knew would drive Maura crazy. But she was sure Maura would eventually forgive her...once she put everything back.

Now she had to figure out how to get rid of her Ma for the night. She thought and then made a call to Tommy. She asked Tommy to call Ma and ask her to visit or babysit TJ for him . Tommy wanted to go out with his friends anyways so he agreed to let Ma babysit.

Jane hoping everything was set. She sat down and drank a beer. Jane was going through the plan in her head when her Ma comes in the living room.

" Janie what are you doing here? Maura is working."

" Waiting for her she should be home soon."

" Well I'm going to Tommy's to babysit my grand baby. He practically begged me to babysit TJ for him. So if you need me you'll know were I am. Tell Maura for me sweetie. I got to go so Bye love you." And Angela then left the house.

Jane smiled as she waved bye to her Ma. Jane then started to write a note for Maura to give her instructions for tonight. But then she thought she would just call her , better yet just text her.

J- M you busy? Got a sec?

M- Hi Baby sure

J- I bought you something

M – What?

J- Outfit I want you yo wear it tonight

M- OK what is it?

J- You'll see

M- Tease-I'm going to be home in about an hour.

J- Oh good! I want you to put on the outfit ...wait you want to have dinner first?

M – Why am I going to need my strength?

J- Yes you are

M- I had a late lunch though. I'd rather have dinner later to be honest.

J- Ok later we'll go out for a nice dinner.

M- Ok so after I put the outfit on what?

J- Oh yeah -

M-Jane?

...

J- Still here just need to think how to say this.

M- Just say it

J – When you get home and dressed call me

M – You aren't at my house now?

J- Yes but have to go somewhere call and I'll be right there .

M- Is that all?

J – No

M – Jane quit dragging this out

J- OK After you call I want you to start to ...slowly start masturbating... Call me right before you start doing that OK?

M – Oh Ok anything else?

J- No I'll tell you the rest when I get there. Love you, see you soon

BYE

M – Love you too , can't wait to see you and find out what you got planned. Bye

Jane moves her car and parks it behind the guest house so Maura wouldn't think she was there. She goes into the guest house to get ready. She started to get dressed. She was going to get dressed so that she would look like the Professor Smithe. She had the black rimmed half glasses the skirt and button up shirt and shoes. Jane then pulled her hair back into a tight ponytail. She filled up all her goodies in a bag. The jawbreakers , tape , a wooden pointer thing and a blindfold. She sat on the couch and waited for Maura's call. Jane was getting more nervous and aroused by the minute . She was not sure she could pull this off.

Strap on Damn! She almost forgot to put on the strap on. Jane ran to the bedroom where she left it. Jane took off the skirt put the small end into herself. She was more than wet enough so it easily slid into her. She adjusted it and put the skirt back on. She went to a full length mirror . She adjusted the strap on so you couldn't immediately notice she had it on. Satisfied she accomplished that she went back to the couch and waited.

Hour later Jane gets the call. Jane's hand is shaking she is so excited about doing this now.

" Hi Maura you home?"

" Hi Baby yeah I am. I love it. I can't believe you found my old school uniform ."

" Oh good I'm glad you like it. Does it fit okay? I had to guess at your size."

" Perfectly...So um do you want me to start now or wait?"

" Any time you want to. But now is good if you want. "

" Can I talk to you while I do it?"

Jane laughs nervously " Yeah um I guess so. Make sure you leave the bedroom door unlocked. Ma isn't there so don't worry...And remember do it slowly OK?"

" Ok I'm on the bed now . Talk to me."

Jane laughed " Talk to you? What do you want me to tell you today's sports scores or maybe the scouting on the Sox's for this year?"

" Jane!...you're going to ruin it talking like that..talk dirty to me."

…..

" Jane you still there?"

" Yes ….I ...talk dirty? ...Well I'll try...you'll probably laugh though and I might throw a ball game score in every now and then..."

" Jane be serious c'mon."

"OK sorry... well I want you to touch with your fingers what is Mine...Are you wet for me?"

Maura starts touching herself with her knees up with her hand reaching down between her legs. " Yes mmm...so very wet."

Jane thinks now is the time to go to Maura. Jane grabs her bag of goodies and heads for Maura's. But she is still on the phone as she walks over to the house. She says " Maura take your middle finger and slowly put it inside of yourself and thrust it in and out …..."  
" Umm...mmm feels good baby .Where are you? I need you now."

Jane sat the bag down outside the bedroom door. But she took the long wooden pointer out. She opened the bedroom door with force. Maura startled jumped and her eyes about fell out when she saw what Jane was wearing.

Jane in full character now says as she hits the pointer on the bed hard and says " Did I say for you to stop ?"

Maura's mouth was hanging open. Jane gently placed the pointer underneath her chin and pushed it up closing Maura's mouth. " It's not very ladylike to leave your mouth hanging open young lady. Now continue what you were doing ."

Maura says " Can we have a quick timeout Jane?" Jane nods yes . Maura says " God! Jane you look so hot way hotter than Professor Smithe."

" Glad you like..and might I add I almost had a heart attack when I opened the door with you in that position ...So Hot! ….way hotter than anything I've ever seen before. .." Jane clears her throat and gets back in character. She points for Maura to continue .

Maura's puts her fingers back between her legs. But her eyes travel all over Jane's body in total awe. Maura thinking Jane looks so much like Prof. Smithe it was amazing. Wait a sec is Jane wearing a skirt. Damn she is and she looks unbelievably hot.

Jane sits down on the bed next to Maura. She places her fingers on the side her glasses and holds them while she inspects what Maura's fingers are doing.

" Is that the correct way to do that Ms. Isles?"

" Yes Professor Smithe I think so...well I not sure really this is the first time I've tried doing it."

" Well dear I think you are not doing it correctly. Let me point out something you are missing that will enhance your experience immensely ." Jane smirks and takes the pointer and drags it softly around Maura's clitoris a few times and watches Maura's reaction.

Maura's head falls backwards. " Mmm Professor that is amazing ohh...Is there anything else you can teach me?"

They both grinned and Jane says " Quite a few things . If you can follow instructions I will teach them all to you."

Maura says " Anything you say I will do. But I have to tell you that this .." Maura points between her legs and says " this belongs to someone else. It can never belong to any one but her."

When Maura said that Jane felt her arousal beginning to drip down her thighs. God Jane loved being in total control of Maura's actions during sex.

Jane smirks and says " Would that someone be a certain Detective?" Maura smiled and nods yes . " Well then that is good news for you. Because I just talked to her . She said that I could train you how to do things that will please her. So you will do and say whatever I ask won't you?"

" If that is what my Detective wants that is what I'll do."

" Remove your finger and show it to me."

Maura takes her finger out and holds it up to Jane. Jane leans over and sucks the finger into her mouth. She licks off all of Maura's juices off the finger. Then Jane bends over and licks Maura's folds from the bottom up to her clit. Jane then sits up licking the juices off from her lips. She stands up and just looks down at Maura.

Maura was going crazy for more says " Please touch me or tell me to do something ...please."

Jane gives her a stern look " Get up ."

Maura jumps up off the bed. Jane gets her first glimpse of the whole uniform on Maura. Her knees buckle a little at how sexy Maura was in that school girl uniform. Maura sees Jane reaction to her outfit and lets out a small laugh.

Jane takes the pointer and points to the walk-in closet and says " Go in there you have to be punished. You should know better than to laugh at a Professor."

" Yes Professor sorry Professor." Maura tries to act sad and hangs her head and walks slowly to the closet. She opens the closet door and is shocked. It looked just like the room she had described to Jane . She was trying to not worry about where her clothes that were in the closet were at now. She saw a stool sitting in middle of the closet with a light bulb on a chain hanging from the ceiling over the stool. Maura turned to look at Jane but she wasn't there. Jane had run to get her goodie bag.

" Professor where are you?"

Jane laughed and says " I'll be back in a sec I have to get something."

Maura started walking out to find her. Jane walked in and saw Maura's head peeking out of the closet .

" I told you to get in there. I'll will have to teach you how to follow instructions."

Jane walks in the closet and puts the bag down. She puts her hands on Maura's shoulders and pushes her roughly down on the stool.

" Open your mouth." Maura opens her mouth wide. " Now usually I don't use this but this will have to do ."

Jane reaches down in her bag and pulls out the jawbreakers. She grabbed a red wine flavored one and placed it in Maura's mouth. Maura scrunched her face not wanting a sweet candy in her mouth. But then she tasted the wine and smiled .

" That isn't too sweet for you is it Ms. Isles?"

Maura shook her head no. Jane then got the tape and gently placed it over Maura's mouth keeping the jawbreaker in place. Jane then reached for the blind fold and places it on Maura. Now Maura couldn't speak or see.

" Ms. Isles if you want for any reason to stop. Tap me three times anywhere on me. And I will stop or you can take the candy out yourself. Tap me once if you understand twice if you don't."

Maura tapped her once on her leg. Jane then stood behind her and leaned on her back. She made sure Maura would feel the strap on. When it touched Maura she moaned loudly and tried to talk but it came out as just a bunch of mumbles. Jane laughed out loud.

" I can't believe it has taken you this long to figure out my secret...I'm going to take my skirt off now . It is too constrictive on my huge cock." Loud mumbling as Jane took her skirt off came from Maura. Jane saw Maura reaching for her . Maura was waving her arms frantically behind herself. Jane moved close to see if she was trying to tap her. And sure enough Maura tapped or rather hit her hard three times. Jane hurriedly took off the blind fold and then took off the tape and pulled the jawbreaker out of her mouth.

Jane scared says " What baby did I hurt you what's wrong?"

Maura shook her head no " Sorry I scared you. But I have to see you wearing the strap on."

Jane laughed relieved and shook her head. Maura started laughing too . She was relieved Jane wasn't mad. Jane stood in front of Maura showing her the whole view of the strap on.

Maura started to reach for it then stopped herself. She looked up and asks " Professor may I touch it and maybe ...stroke it a little ? "

Jane put one hand up against the wall to steady herself. She was getting so turned on that her legs were getting a little shaky.

Once Jane steadied herself she says " Yes you may."

Maura smirked and reached out and gently touched the cock. She fingered it gingerly at first as Jane watched her every movement. Maura then wrapped her hand around it and began stroking it up and down slowly. Jane's head fell backwards.

Maura then says " May I put my lips on it?"

Jane looked at Maura and nods and moans when she put her lips around the tip of the cock.

Jane smiled shook her head trying to get control of herself. She knew she was a goner if she let Maura continue doing that. Jane put her hand on the shaft and took it out of Maura's mouth.

" No no no Ms. Isles I am the one in charge. And I still owe you a punishment."

Maura whined as Jane picked up a fresh jawbreaker a white wine one this time. But before she placed it in Maura's mouth.

Maura asks " No blind fold okay I want to see?"

Jane nods and placed the candy in her mouth. Maura happily mumbles at the new flavor. Jane asks " You like the taste ?"

Maura nods and smiles as Jane places the tape over her mouth again. Jane stood behind Maura stroking the shaft of the strap on cock. Maura kept trying to turn and watch Jane.

But Jane says " No turning your head Ms. Isles. You are being punished. You will do what I say when I say . Or the punishment will be you alone locked in this room. If you listen and do as I say you will be rewarded...Now lets see where to start?..."

Maura got up off the stool and then knelt down on her knees in front of the stool. She clasps her hands together and placed them on top of the stool. She didn't turn around she waited for Jane to make the next move.

Jane walked around in front of Maura. " Ms Isles I didn't ask you to get on your knees did I?" Maura looked up and shook her head no. " Hmm what am I going to do with you? You don't seem to be able to follow instructions. I will have to show you how serious I am."

Jane got on her knees behind Maura. Jane put her hands over Maura's shoulders and placed them on her breasts and began massaging them. Maura began moaning and pushing herself more into Jane's hands to get more pressure on her breasts. Jane laughed and then leaned in and started spreading kisses up and down Maura's neck.

Jane whispered in her ear " Ms. Isles may I call you Maura?" Maura nods yes . " Maura I have always thought of you as my favorite student did you know that?" Maura shakes her head no. " Well you are . You are the most intelligent student I've ever taught before. And mmm... you are by far the most beautiful student also. Do you know I get so wet just seeing you sit in my class. There have been days that I get so sexually aroused by you that it runs down my thighs during class. Did you know that you have that effect on me?" Maura reaches back and puts her hand over Jane's on the cock and they both start stroking it.

" Do you know what I have always wanted to do to you?" Jane felt Maura's body tremble. And watched her shake her head no.

" I... have from the first day I saw you walk into my class. I have wanted to take this uniform off of you. I've wanted to see all the beauty you have hidden underneath this uniform."

Maura moans and strokes the strap on faster. Jane begins breathing heavier as the cock is hitting on her clit every time Maura strokes down on it.

Jane moans and asks " Mmm...Maura can I …..I mean may I..mmm...ohh that feels so good...mm Maura may I take off your uniform? Mmm..."

Maura nods and Jane starts slowly undressing her kissing all the body parts as she reveals them to herself . As if tagging each one hers they were now hers and hers alone. " Mine..kiss...this is mine too...kiss...and this mine...kiss...every inch of you is now mine...kiss ...tongue..lips...kiss ...all MINE."

Maura nods yes as she kneels on her knees naked in front of Jane. " Now that I have made your body mine. I need to make your mind and soul mine too...I am going to fuck you so good and touch you in places you never even knew you had before. By the time I am finished with you . You will be begging me to take every ounce of you mind body and soul from you. Would you like me to fuck you like that? I will only if that is your deepest darkest desire ...is it?"

Maura nods yes as fast as she can . She points to Jane's buttons on her shirt and looks pleadingly into Jane's eyes.

Jane smiles " You want to take off my shirt?" Maura nods yes. " Okay go ahead Maura."

Maura rips open up Jane's shirt and the buttons fly off onto the floor. Jane laughs and takes Maura's hands and put them on her breasts. Jane takes off her ripped shirt and tosses it to the floor. They both now are completely naked. Maura rips the tape off and removes the jawbreaker.

Jane smiles and moans as Maura squeezes and massages her breasts. " Oh Maura yes...mouth ...I want your lips on them now..mmm.." Maura leans over and sucks greedily on Jane's nipple and then switches to the other . She keeps switching back and forth driving Jane crazy.

Jane not being able to take it anymore stands up. She was trying to keep in her mind that this was Maura's fantasy to be fulfilled not hers. Jane replaces the jawbreaker and tape on Maura.

So Jane took a deep cleansing breath and says to the still kneeling Maura " Up Maura . Maura stood up. Jane took her by her shoulders and led her over to the stool. In a forceful raspy sexy voice she tells Maura. " Kneel and lay on top of the stool. Put your stomach down on the stool. Put your arms on the floor to steady yourself...I'll take care of the rest of you."

Maura quickly did as she was told. Jane asks " Are you ready for the best fuck of your life Maura?" Maura nodded quickly and wiggled her butt at Jane. Jane couldn't help but laugh at the little sexy wiggling butt . But then she smacked her hard on it. Maura moans deeply liking it very much.

" That should teach you for doing something without permission."

Jane makes Maura spread her legs as wide as she could . Jane reaches down and runs her fingers along Maura's soaking wet lips. " Mmm your ready for me aren't you baby?" Maura nods and moans.

Jane gets on her knees behind Maura and grabs the shaft of the cock and slowly enters it in Maura. Maura moans loud. Maura is so dripping wet Jane pushes it easily all the way in her. Jane begins slowly thrusting it in and out of Maura.

All of a sudden Jane pulls it completely out of Maura. Maura turns her head to look at Jane . She sees Jane smirking and motioning with her index finger to turn back around. Maura turns back around and is aching for Jane to touch her again. Then she feels Jane's hands spreading her butt cheeks apart. Maura feels a wet tongue circling her clit and then enter inside of her and begins thrusting it in and out of her.. Maura moves back into Jane with her backside. Maura was being driving wild by Jane's tongue. But she really wanted Jane to fuck her with the strap on. When Maura couldn't take it anymore . Maura took her hand up to her face. She ripped off the tape and spat the jawbreaker across the floor.

Jane watched as the jawbreaker rolled away from them on the floor. " Maura? ..."

Maura had a wild feral look in her eyes as she turned her head and looked Jane in the eyes and demanded " Fuck me Jane NOW!"

Jane smirked and grabbed the shaft of the cock and pushed it in her hard up to the hilt and began pumping in and out as hard and fast as she could. Jane grabbed Maura's shoulders with her hands and pushed Maura into and out of her by her shoulders.

Maura started moaning " Yes...mmm Oh yes God Jane fuck me harder...mmm...yeah mmmm"

Jane had sweat dripping down off of her brow on to Maura's back . Maura also had a sheen of sweat forming all over her body. They both could hear the sound of Maura's juices as Jane pumped in and out . Jane looked down and saw Maura's juices dripping off the silicone cock. Jane almost came right then but held back .Jane reached down and turned on the vibrator inside the strap on. Maura jumped and shuttered as it took her over the edge into a earth shattering orgasm and Jane let go and followed Maura over the edge. They both fell panting gasping and sweating to the floor . Jane was on top of Maura . She slowly and carefully pulled the cock out of Maura. Jane turned her over and kissed her passionately. They broke for air and Jane laid down beside Maura and threw the strap on away from her. They both started laughing.

Jane and Maura stood up and started hugging and kissing. Jane grabbed her and picked her up and carried her to the bed and laid her down . Jane got in the bed with her and kissed her.

Maura looked deeply into Jane's eyes and says " I love you. Thank you .That was unbelievable honey. Better than I even fantasized it could ever be."

Jane laughed " I love you too Sweetie."

Maura smiled a devious smile at Jane and says " I hope you are ready to get evaluated. The first evaluation starts tomorrow."

Jane slaps the palm of her hand to her forehead " Oh dear God woman you're going to kill me yet aren't you?"

They both giggle into a passionate kiss.

A/N- If you like the chapter let me know . Thanks for reading!


End file.
